Midnight at Roni's
by Lisha96
Summary: What happens at Roni's at midnight? Shall we find out? SQ story with a mix of Victoria Belfrey. The story follows Roni and her daughter. - It's sort of AU. Mild flashes of OQ. There will be smut, but it's slow. I enjoy writing this and I'll post when I'm happy with how much I've explained. I hope you like it, I mainly wrote it for myself but I've decided to share it with you!
1. What Happens At Roni's?

Midnight at Roni's

\- A story dedicated to Roni and her daughter. After a rough start with her new bar, she makes a deal with business woman Victoria Belfrey who agrees to help Roni with the opening costs, with one catch. She receives 60% of the profit.

\- This story will have mild sexual encounters, cuss words and a hint of abuse.

Roni unlocked the door to her new bar, opening this bar had always been a dream for her. Ever since she was a little girl. Her older sister, Zofie had always been around to help her. She desired to be in crowded places, the sounds of happiness always made her smile. The only issue now for Roni was that Zofie wasn't here. Or anywhere near for that matter. But Roni knew she could do this on her own, with her late mother's money invested into the bar and the help of Victoria Belfrey, she knew she could do it. She had to.

Opening the door to her new life was something she dreamed of, she gazed over it, lost in the trance of this new beginning. Finally a step in the right direction.

"The finishing touch on this place is astounding, Roni." Hissed Victoria as she followed Roni inside. "I do hope you'll be very happy here."

Roni smiled. "I designed this place myself."

"Then you have great taste." Victoria smiled briefly, eyeing up the bar itself. "That's a lot of alcohol. Did you intend of having many visitors?"

"I do hope so. My bar is the only bar in this place." Roni flashed her pearly whites before dropping her bag down and hopping on the side of the bar, whiskey glass in hand.

"Eager." Victoria huffed, eyeing Roni up and down.

"What's it to you?" Roni asked, shrugging as she swallowed a mouthful.

"Calm now. Roni. I encourage you to be yourself. In my town I encourage people to be themselves, that's what makes this place beautiful."

"Your town huh?" Roni pursed her lips together. "Didn't know you ran the place."

"Oh Roni there are many things that you don't know. But please do excuse me. I need to pick up my granddaughter from school. Goodbye now… Roni." Victoria waved graciously.

"Whatever." Huffed Roni, pulling a face.

"Delightful as always." Victoria sighed, closing the door as she left.

"Thank heavens." Roni coughed, pouring herself another drink.

"Rough start?" Echoed a new voice as she heard the door close.

"Bad ending more like." Roni muttered, turning around. "What can I getcha?" Baring a smile.

"Something strong, need to wash away the taste of Ms Belfrey." Coughed the blonde.

"You know the bitch too?" Roni couldn't help but smile, the blonde before her looked good, long golden locks reaching her breasts, tight blue jeans and a white tank top. The typical gay look. She chuckled to herself.

"Unfortunately, I do. My girlfriend Ivy. Is her daughter." The blonde shrugged.

"I see. Hard to handle?" Roni nodded, handing the blonde a glass of rum.

"Incredibly, I can't do anything right with her. I mean, it was Ivy's birthday last week, so I took her out, wined and dined her, followed by a romantic walk in the park. But still, that wasn't enough. I got an hour lecture on how I need to be a better person for her precious daughter." The blonde used her slim fingers quoting the whole thing.

Roni couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like a hell of a ride you got there."

"The girl is banging but, her mama, ever so not." She laughed, smiling at Roni. "Nice leather jacket you got there." She said, eyeing up the brunette.

"Thank you." Roni smiled.

"Black really is your colour."

Roni grinned, blushing ever so slightly.

The blonde gazed down at her phone. "Ah, shoot. Gotta go. I promised Ivy I'd have dinner with her and her Mom. See you tomorrow, same time?"

"Sure?" Roni smiled. "I'll be here."

"Name's Emma by the way." Emma smiled, giving a little wave.

"Roni."

"A pleasure." Grinned Emma, giving Roni a devilish wink. "See you around, Roni."

Roni watched Emma walk away, her lips curled as she began to wash up the glass Emma used. A new fresh face, something she looked forward to seeing the next day.

Roni took some time to fully explore the masterpiece that she had created; she enjoyed her job dearly, god forbid anyone who would try and take it from her. She took a moment to glance down at her phone. "Two missed calls." She muttered.

"From me." Came an echo from behind her.

Roni turned and grinned, running over to the brunette in front of her. "You came home!"

The brunette smiled, welcoming Roni with open arms. "I'm done for the summer, so I thought I'd come home."

"That makes me so happy, I can finally have a little help around here." Roni smirked.

"Oh thanks, Mom. I only just got home and you are already pawning me off."

"Oh my precious little princess. I know work is hard for you." Roni chuckled, picking up one of her daughter's suitcases up. "Come, Leah. I'll help take your stuff up the apartment."

Leah smiled brightly, following her mother up the stairs and into her apartment. "Nice place. A little different to the home we had with Dad."

"How is your Dad, by the way? I haven't heard from him recently?" Roni asked, putting the suitcases down in the spare room.

"He is doing well, he recently got a promotion, he is now a full on lawyer."

"It's so sweet to see my precious lil' girl follow her father's footsteps."

Leah smirked, sinking down onto her double bed, sinking her fingers into the white bed sheets. "Daddy always was a great inspiration to me."

"I know sweetheart, he was to me too." Roni smiled, gliding her fingers down Leah's cheek. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Mom." Leah grinned, falling onto her mother with opening arms. Cuddling up.

"I can't believe you're twenty two next week. It makes me feel so old." Roni exhaled, running her fingers through Leah's hair.

"Mom. You're the hottest forty year old I know. All my friends are jealous. My best friend Chloe is into you." Leah laughed giving her Mom a squeeze.

"What can I say? I attract the ladies." Roni chuckled.

"And that's why you and Dad got divorced." Leah smirked.

"Because I'm into women?" Roni asked.

"Pretty much. But then again, turns out Daddy was into men anyway. I'm sure your marriage was just a little scam so you could have me." Leah grinned, pulling a blanket over them as she wrapped herself up in her mother's embrace. Something she'd missed dearly.

"Sweetie, I love your Daddy, always have always will. But yeah, that was the problem. We got married because our parents pushed us too. We both decided we wanted a baby, and we tried and tried. It became a struggle, I couldn't conceive naturally. So your Aunt Zofie had to carry you, your father's sperm and my egg. And out popped you! You were a blessing. Your dad and I are so lucky to have you. We only divorced cause' he wanted to marry Daniel." Roni took a deep breath and smiled.

"Robert and Roni Birch. Your names are both so familiar." Leah smiled.

Roni kissed Leah's forehead. "Well your father was from the forest."

"You make it sound like he is Robin Hood." Leah yawned.

"I was his maid Marian. For a little while. Then he fell for his Little John." Roni chuckled.

Leah laughed before closing her eyes. She was exhausted from the all the travelling and couldn't wait to be tucked up in bed. "Moma, I'm gunna get some sleep if that's okay."

Roni smiled and kissed her daughter once again. "Of course Princess. Sleep well." She rolled out of the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She made her way to the kitchen and began to boil the kettle. Her kitchen was pristine, for a city girl she knew how to make the most of her caring and neat nature. Her whole apartment was a mixture of warm colours, mainly blues and purples. Once she made a cup of coffee she slouched down onto her fluffy couch and flicked on the TV. It was only nine pm, but it felt much later. She smiled to herself, she was happy that her daughter was finally back in town and the pretty little blonde was more than just a distraction to her, she was potential, Roni could see something in Emma and she wanted to take it ever so badly.

She slurped on her coffee before she heard a knock on the door, she walked over to it, opening it slowly. "Hello?"

"Hi Roni, its Victoria. You didn't lock the bar doors, so I thought I'd come remind you that it's something I think you should start doing."

Roni rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Hi Victoria. I must have forgotten, had a busy evening."

"Sure, sure. Please don't do it again. I would hate for something to happen." Victoria grinned.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Roni asked, sighing.

"Just checking up on you, I notice that Emma was here earlier. I hope she wasn't playing you up."

"No. She wasn't she's a lovely woman." Roni sighed once again.

"Oh. I see. Right." Victoria huffed, rocking her hips back and forward.

Roni couldn't help but glance over Victoria. She may have been a bitch but she was a hot bitch, she couldn't help but bite down on her lip.

"Something a matter?" Victoria asked, catching Roni's gaze.

"Eh, what?" Said Roni, coming out from her trance.

Victoria raised her eyebrows and stepped into the apartment; welcome or not.

"What do you want Victoria?" Roni asked, yet again.

Victoria sighed. "I have a proposition for you, Roni."

"What is it?"

"I'm attracted to you. Badly. I need you to stop that."

Roni blinked, almost dropping her coffee mug. "Is everyone here gay?" She asked, pulling a face.

"I'm not gay… Just questioning." Victoria grunted.

"That's what they all say when I first meet them, next thing they know; they have their knickers round their ankles and my face in their-"

Victoria coughed, putting a finger over Roni's lips. "No no."

Roni rolled her eyes. "So what you're saying is, you want me to fuck you so you can see if you are gay or not?"

"Exactly." Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Why me, of all people?" Roni questioned.

"Because to me you have that sex appeal that I desire." Victoria explained.

"So. You want me to fuck you right now?" Roni asked, now closing the door.

"Yes." Victoria exhaled.

"And what do I get out of this?" Roni asked curiously.

"I'll let you off one thousand dollars."

Roni pursed her lips, pondering the situation. She placed down the coffee mug on the side table and headed towards Victoria, her lips hovering just above hers. She began to pinch at the pink plump lips, slowly with her teeth. Her hands sunk around Victoria's waist, grabbing at her.

Victoria was in a trance, she didn't quite know what to do, so she used her knowledge to gently place her hands on Roni's shoulders.

Roni grinned before fully pressing her lips onto Victoria's, locking with such heat and passion that it took them both by surprise, their tongues playing with each other's as they slurped around occasionally biting down on each other's lip. The heat between them was undeniable by both parties. Roni pulled away slightly, her tongue gliding up Victoria's cheek until she reached her ear lobe. With a hushed voice she began to whisper into Victoria's ear. "I'm sorry, darl' I can't be bought. You so desperately want to try me, you have to earn me." Roni laughed pulling away from Victoria and moving towards the door going to open it.

Victoria stood still in surprise, she could feel her legs tense up, she wanted it badly; but she had been rejected. She didn't know what to do.

"Pull up that bottom lip babe." Roni winked at her. "If you don't mind. I would quite like to get some sleep."

Victoria swallowed hard, and with a quick stride she hurried out. Embarrassed.

Roni snickered. "That's what you get when you play a queen." She shook her head and followed Victoria out, going to lock the bar doors behind her. "What a bitch." She laughed once again before heading back into her apartment.

Roni awoke to a sweet smell drifting from the kitchen, she then slowly slid out from under her purple duvet, out on her slippers and grabbed her purple dressing gown.

With a soft yawn, she checked her clock. "Eight thirty." Roni huffed, going through her open plan living area. "Smells great! Is that apples I can taste at the back of my throat."

Leah smiled, she had her messy long hair in a bun on the top of her head, unicorn pjs and an oversized grey sweater that clearly belonged to her father. "Apple and blueberry pancakes, your favourite."

Roni's eye lit up. "Mmm. I can't wait to tuck in!"

Leah served up the pancakes and then sat on chair next to her mother at the breakfast bar. "So, what are you planning to do today?"

"Meeting with Victoria at twelve, then I'll be setting up the bar for opening at three. What about you?"

"I have to see my old professor for about an hour soon, then I'll help you out? I'm seeing daddy tomorrow instead of today like we planned." Leah smiled.

"Old professor, hm?" Roni asked.

"Yeah, she is giving me a briefing before I start my masters."

"I'm so happy to see you progressing, sweetheart." Roni grinned, leaning over to kiss Leah's forehead.

"Thanks Mom. I'll still be in the neighbourhood though. Dad said I could move in with him, but I said I'd ask you first. Because honestly, I've missed you… And I'd like to stay and help out here too. I'll be working as well, along with my professor. For extra income, so I can help you pay off this place." Leah nodded, going to wash up the empty dishes.

"I'd like that. But you don't have to put your wages into this, I can handle it on my own." Roni smirked.

"That may be so. But. You're missing the point. I –am- going to be helping you pay it off. Get that crazy woman off of your back for a while." Leah said, before heading back to her room.

"Alright." Roni agreed. There was no point in fighting her. She was training to be a lawyer, there was no way that she could win. She let out a sigh and headed over to her sofa, she slouched down and began to flicker through the channels.

Leah glammed herself up and headed out of her room. "Okay, I'm heading out now."

Roni turned to take a glance over, after a few moments silence, she finally opened her mouth to say. "Bloody hell Leah, looks like you're going to some sort of business meeting to steal someone's husband or wife." She chuckled, gazing over Leah. Red lipstick, grey heels and a tight grey dress, running along all her curves nicely.

Leah laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears and adjusted her glasses. "Have to make a good impression Mom."

Roni smiled. "Good luck, to whatever is you need it for."

"Thanks Mom." Leah waved goodbye, grabbing a red satchel from by her door. "I'll take the spare keys just in case you aren't here when I get back."

"Alright sweetheart. See you later." Roni waved her goodbye and continued to watch the TV.

Leah scurried along, locking all the doors behind her before getting into the Uber so called for earlier.

"Where to?" Asked the Uber driver.

"Vincent Manor. Please." She replied.

"Okay."

Leah handed the gentleman the money and left in a hurry. As she arrived at the front door, she couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed. She lifted her finger to press the doorbell, but was stopped after the door opened.

"Leah. It's nice to see you, please do come in." Smiled the blonde woman before her.

"Thank you, Professor Vincent." Leah nodded as she followed her in.

"Please. Leah. Call me Mal."

"Sure, Profess- Mal." Leah blushed, slightly embarrassed.

Mal grinned. "It's okay Leah, you'll get used to it.

"Hopefully." Leah exhaled.

"Okay. Miss Birch. How can I help you today?" Mal asked, as they both took a seat in her office.

Leah glanced over Mal, she was wearing a tight black skirt with a white blouse and with a figure like Mal's, no wonder Leah couldn't help her eyes, she knew she was staring, but she just couldn't help it. She bit down on her lip before glancing away.

"Are you okay, Leah? You seem distracted." Mal smiled, leaning forward to place a hand on Leah's leg.

"Yeah, sorry. So, I came here for help. As I'm starting my masters this October I was wondering if you could recommend things I can do for extra credit?" Leah smiled, she felt her cheeks fluster.

Mal nodded her head. "I see. Have you thought about working at a law firm for a while? I can hook you up with an office in my law firm. You'll be working one day a week to grab some experience? And I'll pay you one hundred dollars a day?"

"I like the sound of that. It can help me build up my knowledge." Leah agreed.

"Good, so that's settled." Mal smiled and tilted her head, glancing at Leah. "Are you alright?"

Leah was quick to nod and smile. "Yes."

"Okay, good."

"Good." Leah trembled.

"You seem tense. Worried about something?" Mal asked, going to get Leah a glass of rum from her cupboard, she poured them both a glass and then headed back over, handing Leah the one with the most in.

Leah took the glass, she held in her hand for a moment both taking a swig. "Just, curious."

"About what?" Mal uttered after swallowing a mouthful.

"About you." Leah knew that this could be a bad idea. But she had to do it. "Like, how do you run a law firm and teach at a university? I mean even I couldn't do that."

Mal laughed. "Oh honey. I only lecture three days a week, and with the law firm I mainly run it than do any cases. I have my employees for that."

Leah nodded. "I guess that does explain it. I wish I could be as successful as you."

Mal finished her glass and put it on the desk, she then took Leah's half full glass and put it down next to hers. Before Leah could even acknowledge what was going on, Mal had pushed her down on the leather chair, her body pressing against Leah's. "How about I let you taste success instead?"

Leah gulped, she could feel the heat from Mal's body on her own, and it was alluring. All she could do was think about her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and before she knew it, Mal's lips were against hers.

Roni grabbed her favourite leather jacket and headed out, it was the time she was dreading, a delightful meeting with Victoria to discuss her monthly payment plans. As she walked over to the Belfrey tower she took her time to think about Emma, there was something about the blonde that made her feel happy. It was like they had known each other in a past life. As she arrived at the door she took a deep breath and then walked in.

"Ms Birch."

"Ivy." Roni smiled.

"Ms Belfrey is waiting for you in her office. You expected." Ivy smiled, showing Roni to the office. She then proceeded to knock on the door.

"Come in." Screeched a voice.

"Ms Birch is here." Ivy said, popping her head around the office door.

"Send her in."

"She's ready for you."

Roni smiled once again, but the smile quickly faded as she entered the room.

"Roni, please sit."

Roni did as she was told and sat down in front of the white desk. She glanced around, taking in the arty décor. "Nice office."

"Thank you." Victoria smiled. "So, I worked out your payment plan. I've set it up a twenty four month payment plan. Which works out five hundred dollars a month, but your last one is six hundred dollars."

Roni blinked. "You think I can afford that?"

"That's my offer, Ms Birch." Victoria said sternly. "This way you pay it off the quick and easy way."

Roni rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Victoria replied.

"Is that the best you can do? Can I not do thirty six months? I can't get that kind of money." Roni asked, exhaling.

"Unfortunately. I cannot offer you anything else. I tried, and you rejected that offer." Victoria smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't want to fuck you for money, Victoria." Roni sighed. "This was a wasted trip. I'll take the deal. I'll just have to find the money somewhere."

Victoria's eye followed Roni's. "Okay."

"Are we done here?" Roni got up and headed towards the door.

Victoria followed her, and stepped in the way. "Why won't you fuck me, Roni?"

"Because I'm not interested. Now please move." Roni grunted.

"No…" Victoria grabbed Roni's arms and pushed her into the wall. "How about we do it right now?"

Roni blinked, letting out a painful grunt as she was pushed into the wall. "Don't you understand the word no, Victoria?"

Victoria's voice went from a stern grumble to a soft whisper. "Please?" She asked politely, biting down on her own lip.

"Victoria, it is not the right time or right place for this. Why do you want this so badly? I'm sure that if you just came to my bar one night you would leave with a more willing woman? I've never seen or met someone as desperate as you." Roni pushed Victoria off.

Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "Because I want it from you? It can work in both our favours, Roni. Please think about it. I'm in the office till four."

Roni sighed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Victoria, the answer is no. And anyway, I'll be with my daughter then, she's helping me open my bar today. If you're so desperate come to the bar later, I'm sure I can do some matchmaking with one of the customers."

"Fine. But I'm sure I won't find anybody. I'm not liked in this place." Victoria grumbled folding her arms over her chest.

"Can you blame them? You swoop in and take what isn't yours when people are low. You're the Donald Trump of this town."

Victoria scoffed. "Now that was uncalled for, Roni."

"Actually, I'm going to pat myself on the back for that one." Roni snickered.

"Ha-ha. Hilarious." Victoria moaned, flashing a glare at Roni.

"Oh Victoria, lighten up. You want help 'experimenting' then I will help you. I'm not a bad person, just treat me with a little more respect and I will gladly help solve your gay issues."

Victoria's face went a flash of red. "I'm not gay."

"Don't take offence in that, I was being- Never mind. Just come to the bar for around seven? It will be thriving with people I hope. Then you can pick a person and I will then do my best to find out things about them. Then, I'll tell you and you can offer them a drink and get talking." Roni smiled moving over to place a hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"Thank you. I just hope that I don't make a fool out of myself."

Roni chuckled. "Well, it will be funny to witness."

Victoria snarled.

Roni laughed to herself. "See you later, Victoria. Please bring a better attitude."

"Farewell." Victoria replied.

Roni shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe she had just offered to help someone she would class as her arch nemesis. She left the building in a hurry, she was excited to start something new with her daughter by herself and to see the pretty little blonde she was clearly thinking about.

Roni opened up the door to her bar and saw Leah and Emma sat there, they seemed to be in full blown conversation.

"Talking of my mother, here she is." Leah smiled, waving towards her mother.

"Hello." Roni smiled.

"Afternoon, Roni." Gleamed Emma.

"I thought you wouldn't be back till later, Leah?" Roni asked, strolling towards the bar.

"Yeah. Things happened, so I quickly left." Leah laughed awkwardly, pouring her mother a drink. "How about you and erm, whats her name?"

"Victoria?" Roni replied, sliding onto a stool next to Emma.

"Yeah." Leah smiled leaning over the bar.

"I think it went… Well. She'll be here tonight." Roni grinned.

Leah smirked. "You are sure a dirty bar tender."

"What?! I'm just trying to make things easier for me. If I can get her to loosen up maybe she'll be a better person." Roni shrugged, glancing over at Emma.

"Good luck with that." Emma sneered jokingly.

Leah shook her head. "I'm going to get changed. Need to get ready for tonight."

Roni nodded her head and watched as Leah left.

"Smart kid you got there." Emma nodded.

"I know. I'm so lucky. I really am." Roni grinned.

"She certainly gets her looks from you." Emma smirked glancing over Roni.

Roni blushed. "You shouldn't say that, you'll give me ideas."

Emma tilted her head. "What kind?"

Roni exhaled. "One's I shouldn't be having with a taken woman."

Emma leant forward, her lips almost touching Roni's. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the brunette, her lips curved into a soft smile, she could feel Roni's eyes gazing into her own as she glanced down. Emma took at as invitation, she pushed on, her lips almost immediately locking onto Roni's.

Roni blinked, but who was she to stop it, she indulged in the sloppy wet kiss, her hands gliding up Emma's arms to grab at her blonde locks. Her eyes squinted shut, lavishing in the attention. She felt her tongue slip out and into Emma's hot mouth, which was followed by a faint squeak.


	2. Who's Victoria Belfrey?

The blonde caressed Roni's cheek, pressing her body tightly up against Roni, so her hands going to grab at Roni's hips. She lifted her up so that the brunette could wrap her legs around her waist. The deepness of the kiss only got more sensual.

Roni's hands tightened their grip around Emma's neck so she could hold on tighter. Their bodies rocked together until she felt her ass bump into the front of the bar. Emma placed her down on the bar so it was easier to intertwine in each other's affection.

Leah appeared in the distance, she caught the eye of Emma who was slowly undressing her Mom in front of her very eyes. She let out a faint cough looking around the room trying not to make eye contact with either of them.

Roni quickly pushed Emma gently away and tilted her head towards the doorway where Leah stood. "You were quick." Roni almost uttered.

Leah's eyebrows raised gazing over at her mother, her lip stick stained over her chin. "Sorry. I didn't expect you and Emma there to get frisky on the bar table, considering the bar is actually open." Leah shrugged, but her frown soon turned into a cheeky smirk. "I see. Living life on the edge."

Emma chuckled, picking Roni up and putting her back on the floor. "I love to live life dangerously."

Leah grinned, brushing her long brown locks from her shoulders. "So, do you like my outfit?" Leah smiled, twirling for them.

Roni glanced over her daughter from head to toe. She was wearing red silhouettes, pale blue denim booty shorts which were high waisted accompanied by a bulky brown belt. Tucked into her shorts was a red lace body suit which barely covered her chest. Roni blinked. "I know that you have the body of a goddess, Leah. But aren't you showing a little too much?"

Emma gazed over the young woman's body, she couldn't help but grin.

"I like it." Leah grinned.

Roni shook her head. "No no." She then quickly walked over to a closet behind Leah and opened the door, pulling out a blue denim jacket. She chucked it at Leah. "Denim on denim is a good look."

"But Mom…" Leah whined.

"No buts. You're a big girl now you shouldn't need me to dress you." Roni sighed.

"Fine." Leah rolled her eyes and smirked, watching the door as the first customers came in.

"Good girl." Smirked Roni moving behind the bar to serve.

"Great Mom you got there kid." Emma smirked.

"Wouldn't have her any other way. But neither would you." Leah snickered.

"Your Mom is something special." Emma smiled resting her hands on her hips.

"She certainly is, just don't breaking her heart. Yeah? I know about you and Ivy." Leah huffed.

"I won't."

"Good. Because I don't want to have to hunt you down." Leah laughed, going to help her mother as the bar began to fill up.

Emma shook her head and laughed watching Leah walk away.

Roni poured herself a drink and took am large sip from it. "What were you and Emma talking about?"

"You." Leah replied.

"Oh?" Roni questioned leaning on the bar.

"You're my Mom, I was just making her aware that if she hurt you there would be consequences." Leah smiled handing a bottle of beer to a man in front of her.

"I'm sure I can handle it myself, Leah." Roni nodded, finishing her drink.

"Mom, she's dating Victoria's daughter. It's risky business." Leah sighed.

"I know." Roni grumbled.

"Look, just before you do something, please consider the situation." Leah asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Leah." Roni placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "It's okay."

"It better be." Leah muttered, leaning over to the laptop to turn the volume of the speakers up.

"It will be." Roni muttered as Leah left the bar to clean up some spillages on the table to their left.

"Kid troubles?" Emma asked.

Roni shrugged and handed Emma a bottle of beer.

"Ah well. She's a smart kid. She's just looking out for you." Emma smiled.

"I know. She just gets over protective, when it should be me being the over protective one." Roni sighed once again, slouching on the bar.

"Hey. Kids will be kids." Emma smiled and placed her hand on Roni's arm.

Their moment was interrupted by Victoria as she sat on the bar stool next to Emma.

"Sorry to break up this sweet moment. But I need to speak to Roni." Victoria smiled, almost pushing Emma out of the way.

Emma rolled her eyes and got up. "Catch you later, Roni."

Roni waved and then turned her attention to Victoria. "What's up?"

"I need a drink." She grunted, crossing her leg over the other.

"What can I get you?" Roni asked.

"Something strong." Victoria replied.

"Coming up." Roni nodded, she made her way across the bar and grabbed her finest whiskey and poured a reasonable amount in a glass and handed it to Victoria. "Here you go."

"What's this?" Victoria questioned, gazing over the concoction with a puzzled gaze.

"Whiskey. Drink it up and I'll pour you some wine." Roni chuckled.

"Okay." Victoria shrugged, quickly drowning the substance with straight regret. She shuddered.

Watching Victoria shudder gave Roni a sense of joy. "Good." She laughed going to pour Victoria a glass of red.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" She asked, resting her elbows on the bar.

"I'll put it on your tab." Roni smirked.

"Oh, thanks?" She replied.

"No problem, I'm glad you came. " Roni smiled, just before leaving to serve another customer.

Victoria nodded and took a few sips from her drink and eyed up the bar atmosphere, it was busy, filled with young men and women laughing and drinking to their hearts content.

Roni reappeared and eyed up Victoria, she was wearing a tight black skirt and a short sleeved white frilly blouse that was tucked in, she looked good Roni admitted to herself. "You hungry?"

Victoria turned back to Roni and shook her head sideways. "Far too nervous to eat."

"How come?" Roni asked wiping down the bar.

"I don't know what to do?"

"Just wait, your moment will come." Roni smiled. She glanced towards the corner of the room and saw Emma standing there. "I gotta go. But please. Stay. I'm sure you'll meet someone." Roni flashed a cheesy grin and danced off to go see Emma.

Victoria watched as Roni ran off to Emma, she let out a deep sigh. "I knew I wasn't good enough."

"No one said that, did they?" Asked Leah as she walked in front of Victoria.

Victoria looked at the girl, she looked just like Roni, just a younger version. She smiled sweetly. "Well no. But."

Leah placed her finger near Victoria's lips and hushed her. "Shush, no buts."

Victoria blinked, but her disheartened frown turned to a smile as she gazed over Leah in her body suit and booty shorts. Finally realising who she was. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

Leah smiled and sat down next to Victoria. "I'm Leah, by the way."

"Victoria."

It had finally reached midnight by the time the pair had finished or even noticed the time go by, they had more in common than they thought. Or even knew. The emptiness inside of Victoria was finally filling up, Leah gave her a sense of self happiness. She had spent so much time getting on peoples nerves that she hadn't forgotten what it felt like to actually be acknowledged in a good way.

"I better close the bar." Leah said as the last customer finally left. "My Mom must have snuck out with Em- Ugh."

"Do you want me to leave?" Victoria asked.

"You can stay if you want? It's only midnight." Leah smiled once again, resting her palm on Victoria's shoulder for a brief moment before going to lock the door.

Emma took Roni's hand in her own as they walked down the pathway outside Emma's apartment.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Asked Roni, gazing towards Emma.

"Well, it's not a great one." Emma shrugged, squeezing Roni's hand.

"As much as I'm enjoying this. I think it's a bad idea. Considering you're with Ivy…" Roni sighed, resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Oh Roni. Ivy and I are falling apart. She tries too hard to be like her mother. I really don't like that. But you, you seem to just be yourself, a beautiful bar tender who lives her life to fullest. I simply adore that." Emma smiled softly, kissing Roni's forehead.

Roni grinned to herself. "That's nice to hear. But what about her?"

"There is nothing to worry about, I'm going to break up with. I just need to make her think it's her doing the breaking up." Emma replied. "That way, Victoria won't have you or me to blame for the whole situation. Considering she saw us leave today. She is bound to know that something is going on between you and me."

Roni lifted her head up. "I guess." She sighed. "But what if she starts putting the blame on me. She can take away everything I have.

"Don't panic. I'm sure Leah will sort that out. And anyway, we've bene walking for hours now! Let's go inside and have a drink, my apartment isn't far from here." Emma smiled, tugging Roni's hand.

"Is that a good idea?" Roni asked, glancing at Emma.

"Who knows?" Emma laughed, leading Roni up the stair well to her home.

Roni curled up on the yellow sofa next to Emma, gazing idly at the TV. "I like your place, it's very open and modern." She took a moment to gaze around the living room. It was basic, but had everything you needed for a comfortable lifestyle. Cream walls and wooden flooring, a TV, sofa, few pictures and a bookcase.

"In all honesty, I mainly live with Ivy. But, I've been hanging here more recently after the current issues that we are going through."

"Yeah. I'm somewhat sorry about that, but I'm not at the same time." Roni sighed to herself.

"So am I if I must admit. Something just seems so right with you." Emma smiled, leaning over to gently kiss Roni on the lips.

"I mean." Roni muttered. "If people don't know… There is no harm for anyone, right?" Roni asked, lacing an arm around Emma's waist, holding her tightly.

"Exactly, babe." Emma replied, smiling happily.

Roni pulled out her phone from her pocket, she glanced down, reading the message from her daughter. 'Hey Mom. Hopefully I'll fix your problem. Have a good night!' Roni laughed to herself, letting out a little snort.

"Something funny?" Emma asked.

"Leah sent me a text telling me that she was going to sort out my problem. Aka Victoria Belfrey." Roni rolled her eyes. "Looks like Victoria did take my advice for the night, and pulled my daughter."

Emma snickered. "How long ago did she send that text?"

"Not long after midnight, and its one now." Roni grinned.

"I guess now she'll be finger deep in-"

Roni blinked, yelling. "Shut up. That's my daughter you're talking about."

Emma chuckled. She shook her head and kissed Roni's cheek.

Roni blushed and ran her arm up Emma's arm, her eye lids fluttered. "I guess it saves me a job."

Emma grinned. "That's my girl." She brushed her lips over Roni's before slowly pressing them against the brunette's, her hands glided through Roni's hair, tucking the strands behind her ears. She pulled away in one long prolonged movement, her lips barely parting as she uttered a few words. "You're gorgeous." Before pressing her lips back onto the plump lips before her, taking a small nibble of Roni's bottom lip.

Victoria's lips barely parted before she pressed them down on Leah's once again, sweat was trickling down her bare back as she used her upper strength to hold a naked Leah against the wall, Leah had her legs wrapped around Victoria, their bodies rubbed against each other in such a friction it made the moment even more intense than what it already was. Victoria's tongue escaped her lips and dived into Leah's mouth, kissing her with such a passion their chemistry was hard to deny. She locked her arms around the young brunette's back and stumbled over to the bar where she pushed Leah onto the table. She then climbed on top of her, straddling the woman underneath her, she gazed down with a daring smile.

Leah bit down on her lip, glancing up at the older woman before her. Her toned body was undeniable, she licked over her lips and pushed herself up onto her elbows, lidding her eyes she leaned her head forward, she wanted to give Victoria something that she would crave, by sticking out her tongue so that she could lick over Victoria's bare bosom, taking the nipple carefully with her teeth before suckling on it. Something that she just knew would work.

Victoria let out a loud and lewd groan, pushing her chest towards Leah, she arched her head back, mumbling nonsense under her breath. She let this go on for a minute or two before deciding to take things into her own hands. She grabbed Leah's upper arms and pushed her down, with her face dangling over hers she began to kiss her again pinning the woman down. Her right hand began to wander, slowly travelling down Leah's neck until it reached her breast, and Victoria groped at it gently, before continuing the journey, it stopped just above her vagina. Victoria paused the kiss, parting from it to whisper in Leah's ear. "Ready?"

Leah took a deep breath, she felt her skin tingle under Victoria's touch, and it was intimidating but derisible. Leah couldn't help but dance under it, her body loved it. So soft and gentle, like a warm up to something bigger and better. She closed her eyes, she needed to take in the moment a little longer, there was nothing stopping this moment now. She nodded, now waiting for Victoria to show her how she really should be handled.

Victoria grinned, this was her first time but she felt like she really knew what she was doing, it just came naturally to her. To her it was nature, she didn't have to think about it, or stress about it. She was prepared, she was ready. Victoria brushed her hand over Leah's vaginal lips, her finger nails trailing over the bare skin. She began to tease her, it was amusing to watch Leah squirm underneath her, being in control was such a turn on for her. She parted her lips, kissing Leah once again with a strong force, nibbling on the lip before her tongue slipped inside, playing with Leah's. Two fingers pushed their way past the nether flaps and danced over the soft wet skin, she rubbed it softly gliding up and down until she reached the clit. She could hear Leah's breath deepen, which turned her on even more. She pressed down harder on her clit, rubbing in circles at a slow and steady pace.

Leah could hardly concentrate, tonight she really thought that she would be taking the lead, but oh how was she proven wrong. She reached around and dug her fingers into Victoria's back, moaning lewdly into the delightful kiss she was having, the whole experience was overwhelming. She had great sex, but nor like this. She knew she was in for something extraordinary. It was something that couldn't be helped, her lips locking with such an urge for Victoria the kisses were almost becoming needed. Leah could tell that Victoria would become something that she couldn't help but be addicted to.

Victoria pushed her body onto Leah as she felt her nails dig into her back, she knew that her touches were working, it made her smile. Her lips parted from Leah's and began to sink into her neck, she kissed along her jaw line until she was down at her collar bones. Her fingers trickled down and gently slide into Leah, pushing their way in until they couldn't go no further, she began to pull them out, carefully and then back in, until she was finally making a pattern that she could stick to. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and onto the sweet scented skin in front of her, licking down to the hard bud, she pushed her body further down, she could begin to suckle on the pink nipple, this therefore allowed her to up her pace, fingering Leah faster.

Leah's body arched upwards, the control that Victoria hard over was greater than anything she had had before, she couldn't control herself, she let a loud moan. Her fingers making their way up Victoria's body until they reached her hair and she gripped onto it, holding it tightly in her sweaty palms. Her left leg kicked out from underneath Victoria's body, accidentally knocking over a glass. "Shit." She muttered under her panting breath.

Victoria paused to laugh, grinning up at Leah. Watching her sweat and pant to her touch was stimulating. She bit down on Leah's nipple and then stuck out her tongue to glide it over the pink nipple repeatedly as her fingers began to furiously thrust in and out of the young woman. Squelches and wetness leaked from Leah's body. She could feel Leah's inner walls tighten around her fingers.

"I'm cumming!" Leah yelled, gripping on to Victoria's hair as her body shook uncontrollably, letting a large amount of white liquid as she almost flung up, with Victoria's fingers still inside her she rocked along with them, using all her remaining energy to pull Victoria up next to her, so she could kiss her in appreciation. Her hands still clawing in the older woman's hair, tugging at it gently and rubbing around the back of her skull.

"Good, huh?" Victoria asked, pulling her fingers out of Leah slowly.

"Very." Leah hummed, still recovering from the intense pleasure.

"That was my first go at that. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I mean, you're groans gave it away, and that was before I even actually tried." Victoria smirked, kissing Leah softly once more.

Leah pushed Victoria aside until she was now the one on top, she needed to take advantage of this upper hand, she hovered over the toned body beneath her planting delicate kisses over the bare skin, her tongue drooling over the soft pale skin, she stopped as she reached Victoria's nether region, she teased gently at the skin before parting her legs and placing herself between them.

Victoria let out silent hums of enjoyment. Leah's youth made her feel wonders that she had never come across before, her eyes feel shut, giving her a sensation of utter bliss. She could feel her skin tingle as wisp of cold air overcame her body, but her eyes remained closed. Her finger tips trailed down her own hips until she felt Leah's flesh. She pinched gently all the way up Leah's shoulders, reaching her head, her nails scratched lightly over Leah's hair line, she then gently urged Leah's head down.

Leah smirked her head doing exactly what it was told, she parted her lips and licked over the nude flaps, teasing the outer nether with her tongue. Her left wrapped around Victoria's thigh, holding her closely, she then used her free hand to carefully tickle up Victoria's thigh, slowly and gently, in a teasing manner until she reached the point of opening.

Victoria arched her back, her hushed voice squeaking out. "Touch me." Before lowering back down. Her left eyelid fluttered open, she tilted her head to take a quick look at what was happening down below, she bellowed; feeling the warm wet tongue glide over her, the whole thing took her by surprise.

Leah let out a silent laugh; she just blew hot air out of nostrils, she then inhaled deeply her tongue wiggling its way in, taking Victoria's clit into her mouth, teasing it lightly with tongue, washing over it constantly, working up to a harsh suckle before repeating the process over and over again, each time with playful bite, the finishing move. After getting a positive reaction; she pressed forward, sliding a finger inside slowly, and she began to move it in a circular motion before pulling it, she added this to her actions until it all become one course of action.

Victoria's hips began to rock with all the movements, she was enjoying herself, the stimulation was highly arousing, each gasp of pleasure became louder and stronger, her whole body was out of its boundaries, a long lasting shiver echoed through her veins making her tingle ever so more. She had lusted for this, the touch of a woman; a woman as beautiful and talented as Leah seemed to be. This woman had experience and a lot of it. She knew exactly what she desired or even –needed-. Her body couldn't help but ache for more.

Leah began to quicken the pace, thrusting in and out harder while trying to focus on her tongue movements ever more than she was before, her hand gripped tighter around Victoria's thigh, holding her down as the older woman squirmed under her. She loved feeling in control of such a high powerful woman. Being this powerful was such a turn on for Leah herself, she took it in her pride, lavishing in the loud moans and groans of Victoria Belfrey.

Victoria couldn't hold it in much longer, she could feel it; the tension, the build-up; all of it was coming. She was cumming. Her hands that were gently laced in Leah's hair started tugging, pulling at the ends of her luscious locks. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she took one big deep breath before she erupted.

Leah felt it; the orgasm came at her, the tugging of her hair was a big giveaway. "You like that, hmm?" She muttered before she pulled out her soaking wet fingers, and licked over them, before using her tongue to clean Victoria up. She left kisses up her thigh before pushing herself back to a kneeling position. "Now that was exciting, wasn't it?" Leah asked, sliding off the counter, but remaining between Victoria's legs.

Victoria remained speechless, her body still in recovery mode, the orgasm made her weak, but strong at the same time. It explained one thing to her, she –was- bisexual, and she craved this woman's touch more than she did anything else. Her eyes fell open, she used all of her remaining strength to push herself up into a sitting position. Her legs wrapped around Leah's tiny frame, holding her closely. Victoria closed her eyes once again before thinking to herself, 'Place one hand on the small of her back and lightly press yourself against her. Let her upper half meet you half way and butt your foreheads together gently. Look her in the eyes then scan her entire face. Eye contact is key, but not too much, don't be weird. Use the thumb of your free hand to graze the side of her face rubbing back toward her ear. Let the prominent portion of your upper cheekbone meet hers, and not quite like a cat, but not far off, rub your skin together. Skin to skin contact is a huge turn on.' She took a deep breath and then followed her in head instructions and much to her liking, it worked.

Leah's lips locked with Victoria's, the connection was strong, but delicate. Hot and passionate was the ending of this dramatic kiss. Leah's arms locked around Victoria, picking her up and swaying her around before placing her feet first onto the ground, still embracing her in a sweet compassionate way. Her lips trailed along Victoria's cheekbone she reached her ear and began to whisper lightly into it. "Let's take it upstairs, so we can have a rest, and then continue in the morning. Does that sound okay to you?"

Victoria nodded, gradually nuzzling at Leah's forehead before planting one last kiss upon the brunette's lips. "Okay."

Leah and Victoria parted, quickly moving around the bar finding their clothes which seemed to be all over the place, picking it all up one by one before heading upstairs to Roni's apartment.

Leah locked the door behind them. "That was something spectacular."

"It certainly was, I've felt something like that before. You really do have a talented tongue." Victoria grinned, baring her teeth.

"That's been said before." Leah smiled bashfully, placing down her clothes on a chair in her bedroom, waiting for Victoria to follow.

Victoria came up from behind Leah and kissed her shoulder blade, her hands crawled over her waist and then wrapped around her, and she pressed her body into hers. Her lips dotted soft kisses along her shoulder blade and up the back of her neck.

Leah shivered, but smiled nonetheless. "That tickles." She laughed as she tilted her head to the side, allowing Victoria's kisses to reach all the way to the top of her ear.

"I just love your soft pale skin. It's just so delicate, calming and delicious." Victoria mumbled into each kiss.

Leah smirked, turning herself around so she could fully be Victoria's embrace, she kissed Victoria once. Mellow and tame. Grabbing Victoria's hand she took her to her bed, she tucked them both in and wrapped her arms around Victoria, allowing her to put her head on shoulder. "Good night Victoria. Maybe we can resume in the morning." She grinned, kissing her head before closing her eyes.

"Good night, Leah. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Victoria mumbled, snuggling into Leah's chest as she relaxed under the duvet.

Roni opened her eyes, awoken by the sun light beaming down on her face; she rolled over covering her face with her palms.

"Good morning sunshine." Emma gleamed as she finished opening the curtains.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Roni grunted.

"Seven fifteen." Emma replied, going to sit back down on her purple bed sheets. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did. I don't remember how I got here thought?" Roni yawned.

"You fell asleep during the movie so I took you to bed." Emma smiled, running a hand down Roni's cheek.

Roni smiled and then glanced, she was naked. "Oh."

"I washed your clothes so they were clean. You split wine on yourself, so I just cleaned it all up for you." Emma replied with a smirk.

"Sure." Roni snickered.

"Anyway, get dressed. We have a breakfast to go to." Emma smiled, kissing Roni's forehead.

"We do?"

"We do!" Emma laughed.

As the pair gazed lovingly at each other, Roni couldn't help but reach for Emma, her fingers extended, grabbing Emma at the collar of her grey nightshirt, she pulled her closer, slowly. Roni's lips parted, as Emma's lips were only moments away, she searched for her bottom lip, and with the deepest consideration, she planted her lips around Emma's bottom lip, kissing her deeply with great passion.

Emma fell onto Roni; lowering them both into the bed, she used her palms to hold herself up, her legs straddled over Roni. As the kiss became more apparent, she started trying to un-button her shirt.

Roni couldn't help but break this kiss and laugh at Emma, trying so hard to un-button her shirt. "Let me help you." She mumbled, helping Emma out of her shirt. She laughed once again and then flipped their positions over.

Roni lowered herself down, taking Emma's lips in her own once again, her hands reaching and dancing all over Emma's soft skin, their skin rubbing together creating a lustful atmosphere. Roni's kisses trickled down Emma's body, heading all the way down to her thighs, her tongue slipped out of her mouth, licking at Emma's left thigh before nipping the flesh with teeth, she peered up to watch Emma's reaction, Emma seemed blissful her eyes were shut and her mouth was open. Roni smiled, sliding her arms under Emma's legs and wrapping them around her hips, her fingers tickled up Emma's body before going to grab at Emma's breasts, she began kneading them softly, her tongue glided itself up the Emma's nether region, licking over the outer skin before kissing it softly with her plump lips.

Emma exhaled deeply, her body tensing up over Roni's touch almost feeling like a fever had overcome her, time slowed down if only for a moment, she didn't know what was coming but she wanted it to be exciting and wild, she didn't want to hold back on anything, she had always craved a touch like Roni's but this, this was something different her body had wanted. She could feel the warmth of Roni's breath over her, it was turning her on, and she just wanted a taste of Roni's body.

Roni continued to tease Emma's outer skin, before pushing her tongue in deeper, taking Emma's region as her own, her tongue was dancing around Emma's clit, exposing Emma to a deep rush of pleasure. Roni prolonged to give Emma this sensation, so she increased the speed of her tongue, her fingers locking over Emma's nipples and rubbing them roughly, she could hear Emma's moans, which just encouraged her even more. Roni, carried away with what she was doing, began to intensify sweet Emma's satisfaction by using her right hand to slide two fingers into Emma, and slowly thrust in and out of her, Roni could feel Emma's body wiggle underneath her.

Emma grasped at the sheets below her, the bliss and enjoyment of Roni's touch flowed through her, she'd never felt a delight quite like this, no previous partner had never made her feel as wanted as Roni was doing right now. Her hips wiggling to the pattern of Roni's touch, it was gripping, the energy rushed over her sweaty body. Her mouth opened, she mumbled under her breath, "Ron…Roni. I." She stopped in her tracks unable to talk no more, her breath was taken.

Indulging in Emma's body, Roni picked up the pace, her fingers ravish at Emma's inners, she could feel Emma's body close up on her, and the heat of the moment was driving Roni's urges. She could feel Emma's body prepare for her orgasm, the clenching of Emma's legs gave it away, she was doing all she could to bring Emma to the climax, seeing Emma's reaction was pleasure to Roni herself, she loved every second of it.

Emma let out a lewd moan, her body reaching the point of her climax, she groaned, her eye lids shutting, her grip locking on the bed sheets. Her heart was racing, her breathing was hard and heavy, and her legs were shaking. Emma, slouched on to the bed, enjoying the ever flow of orgasm, her body finally easing up. Her eyes opened, looking down on Roni who was finishing up.

Roni smiled gleefully at Emma, taking one last lick to clean Emma up, before sliding up Emma's body, her teeth gently nipped at Emma's right nipple, before she started kissing Emma's neck then hovering over her face. She smiled down at Emma.

"Enjoy yourself, Miss Swan?" She smiled.

"I…I did." Emma whimpered. She was struggling to find words, Roni had taken her breath away, quite physically.

Roni smiled, kissing Emma softly once again.

Emma smiled, her body only just about recovering from what had just happened. Roni snickered, looking over Emma.

"You really are beautiful Emma, you took my breath away when I first saw you, and I wanted you ever so badly. I just, I needed you Miss Swan, your beauty, your youth, just, everything about you felt right."

Emma chuckled, a swift sense of happiness leapt over her. She leaned up and kissed the wonders that was Miss Birch, she pushed herself onto her, so she was on top, taking the brunette's body as her own, this time, she felt like she could do anything, the connection with Roni was all she had ever wanted.

Emma indulged in Roni, kissing her passionately her hands rubbing all over Roni's body, her hands trickled down Roni's body, groping at her breasts as she deepened the kiss, the blondes eagerness felt like ecstasy to Roni. Their bodies locked up in sweet lust for each other.

Emma jiggled her body down Roni's, parting Roni's legs so she could lay between them. Emma kissed Roni's stomach, her right hand rubbing the slim figure of the brunette.

"Oh, Emma. Your touch, it's so, delicate."

Emma's lips searched for Roni's left nipple, she took it between her lips and began to suckle on softly, while her right hand slid down Roni's panties, in a search for her clit, she immediately began to rub carefully over it, up and down before pinching it between her thumb and finger, before sliding a finger into Roni.

Roni inhaled quickly, feeling the rush of Emma's contact on her body take over her, it had been a while for her since her last sexual encounter. She had forgotten what it was like to be with another woman. Her left right hand reached out to grab hold of Emma's hair, taking it in her fingers and slightly tugging it as Emma proceeded to pleasure her.

Emma bit down gently on Roni's nipple, getting carried away before the lust that overflowed her, she added another finger into Roni and thrusted roughly into her. The desire to pleasure the woman was uncontrollable, all Emma could think about was taste of Roni's skin it was sweet like red apples.

Roni clawed at Emma, the intensity of pleasure made Roni groan and scream as Emma fingered her. She tilted her head back, breathing in pattern with each and every one of Emma's thrusts. She loved it, she felt the closeness of another, something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

Emma, longing to make Roni cum, added another finger slowly into Roni, which made her left out a more lustful moan, she could feel Roni's hips rocking with her, which then just encouraged her to go faster. It wasn't long before Roni released herself, with one loud cry of pleasure. Emma eased off the speed before slowly taking her fingers out, while doing this, she slowly kissed up Roni's body, before reaching her lips to plant a soft kiss upon her. Emma then rolled over, lying next to Roni.

"That was incredible." Roni muttered.

"Well. I didn't plan on having you for breakfast. But there we go." Emma laughed.

"In all honesty, Emma. I didn't think I was on the menu." Roni replied, rolling over to lay on side and face Emma.

"I did make us reservations at a fancy place." Emma smirked.

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes." Emma ginned, kissing Roni's collar bone.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

Roni rolled her eyes.

"My Mom's café." Emma laughed. "Well I didn't really make any plans. But I did expect this to happen, but I'm glad it did."

Roni smiled widely. "Me too."


End file.
